


Nurse Ignis

by madlysanecatlady



Series: Gladnis Week Works [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Gladnis Week 2018, M/M, Sick Fic, nurse iggy, ooh la la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Gladio has some pretty crazy ideas sometimes. And sometimes Ignis feels like indulging them.





	Nurse Ignis

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Sick fic
> 
> Short, but I liked writing it. Hope y'all like reading it.

Gladio knew he must look at least half as bad as he felt when Ignis walked into their apartment and proceeded to force him back into bed with a series of reprimands for having dared venturing out.

‘Iggy, I have the flu, not the Leidian Plague,’ Gladio rolled his eyes as Ignis tucked him back into bed. ‘I’m not gonna keel over just because I get out of bed. I’m _bored_.’

‘I’ve brought you a book I think you’ll enjoy,’ Ignis produced one out of his bag. ‘I know you don’t do well being confined like this Gladio, but it’s really for your own good.’

‘I know, Nurse Iggy,’ Gladio chuckled at Ignis’ sigh of frustration. He didn’t really understand why Ignis took such issue with the moniker, it was honestly pretty true; Ignis devolved into crazy mother hen mode whenever Gladio so much as got a sniffle. Gladio couldn’t even bring himself to think it overbearing he thought Ignis was so adorable when he fussed like this. He guessed it was lucky he loved Ignis so much, otherwise the stern nurse routine might get old.

‘I know that look,’ Ignis rolled his eyes, but sat down on the bed next to Gladio’s hip to reach out and feel his forehead. ‘You need to _rest_. None of those thoughts just yet, you loveable fool.’

‘Can’t help it, you’re so hot when you pull the sexy nurse routine,’ Gladio snatched Ignis’ hand before it could pull away, pressing his lips to a cool palm. ‘When you heal me up, I’m gonna have to get you a new outfit…’

‘You’re lucky you’re well-loved you great buffoon,’ Ignis smiled and leaned over to kiss Gladio’s forehead, tutting when Gladio moved to intercept him, kissing him in a way that would be sure to transfer all manner of hellish flu germs if Ignis weren’t so confident in his rather stellar immune system.

‘Love you too, Iggy,’ Gladio smiled sleepily up at his boyfriend when he pulled away. ‘Any chance you love me enough to make some of that magical birdbeast soup?’

Ignis chuckled and smoothed down Gladio’s hair. ‘I’ve bought all the necessary ingredients already on the way home, dearest. Don’t you worry.’

‘Mm, love you,’ Gladio mumbled again, closing his eyes and drifting quickly off to sleep.

Ignis leaned over again to press a kiss to his forehead before standing up and stretching, ready to get started on his soup. But first, he had another important matter to take care of. He pulled out his phone and pulled up his favourite online shopping app, typing in a search for a sexy nurse outfit. There was something to be said for Gladio’s crazier ideas, at least, Ignis snickered to himself. At any rate, it might be nice to have a surprise ready for when Gladio felt better. Adding a particularly fun-looking outfit to his cart, “Nurse” Ignis could hardly wait.


End file.
